Gaming machines are often arranged in large numbers in a room. In such an environment, it can be difficult to tell if a particular gaming machine or its player needs assistance. An indicator light (sometimes referred to as a top light, tower light, light tower or candle) located on top of the gaming machine is easier to see, and is typically used to indicate that the gaming machine, or its player, needs assistance.
The indicator light typically comprises two or three differently colored segments. Each segment is optically separated from adjacent segments. When a particular segment of this indicator light is illuminated, it indicates to nearby personnel that some form of attendance is required at the location of the illuminated indicator light. The light color produced by the respective segments may provide information the gaming machine and/or about what assistance is required. For example, the color of some segments may indicate the denomination of the slot machine. The colors of other segments, including flashing lights, may convey to the casino operator that there is a malfunction, or that the coin hopper is full or empty, or that the player needs to paid out manually, or some other requirement.
In one known arrangement, each segment contains a white light source (typically a white light bulb). Surrounding each white light bulb in a segment is a colored film or gel, such as a red, yellow, blue, or green film, which produces a red, yellow, blue, or green light, respectively, when illuminated by the white light bulb. The light bulbs in the different segments are selectively illuminated to create color codes for the casino operators and/or the players.
In another known arrangement, each segment contains a light source of the desired color, e.g. a green light bulb, red light bulb, etc. When illuminated, the light bulb produces light of the color of that light bulb for that segment.
In yet another known arrangement, each segment contains a combination of sources of light in the primary colors, typically one or more of each of red, green and blue light emitting diodes (LEDs). The illuminating of one or more LED, and the intensity assigned to the respective LEDs, combines to produce a light of a desired color. For example, illuminating the red LED or LEDs produces a red light. Illuminating the red and green LEDs produces a yellow light, Illuminating the red, green and blue LEDs produces a white light, and so forth.
In the first arrangement, the colored film or gel may slip during use of the gaming machine due to the vibration of the machine. Further, when assembled, the ends of the colored film or gel may overlap, producing a line of darker color (see FIG. 5: 502). In the first and second arrangement, should a segment with a new color be desired, a replacement indicator light with the desired colored film or gel or light bulb must be ordered and produced. And the current indicator light must be replaced with the new indicator light. This can be a relatively expensive process requiring (a) purchasing the new indicator light, (b) taking the gaming machine out of service, and (c) replacing the old indicator light with the new one.
In the last arrangement, the physical structure of the indicator light does not need to be altered to change the color of the light produced by a segment. Instead, the color of the light produced by the segment is changed by changing the combination of LEDs illuminated and their relative intensities. However, this requires reprogramming of the indicator light controller, and possibly reprogramming the game controller, which may require recertification by regulators. Further, an indicator light including segments with multiple LEDs are more expensive than an indicator light containing only a white or colored light bulbs for generating the appropriate color light in the segment.
It is desirable to be able to change the color light produced by an indicator light segment easily and cheaply.